In general, a global positioning system (GPS) is a space-based global navigation satellite system that provides location and time information at practically all times and for practically anywhere on the Earth when and where there is an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites. Generally, a GPS receiver calculates a position of the receiver by precisely timing the signals sent by the GPS satellites. Each satellite continually transmits messages that include such information as the time the message was transmitted, the precise orbital information for the satellite, and the general system health and rough orbits of all GPS satellites. The GPS receiver utilizes the messages it receives to determine a transit time of each message and computes the distance to each satellite. These distances along with the satellites' locations are used to compute the position of the receiver.
However, atmospheric inconsistencies affect the speed and/or time of the GPS signals (i.e., satellite messages) as they pass through the Earth's atmosphere and affect the accuracy in calculating the position of the GPS receiver. Therefore, correcting these errors becomes a significant challenge to improving position accuracy provided by GPS. In addition, as more and more applications of GPS become prevalent and the World becomes more reliant on GPS, a need for improved accuracy becomes more important. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for providing improved augmentation for GPS calculations and in turn improved position accuracy.